ryan036_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
My Encounter With Trald
There is a creature called Trald. It was a being that was found in 1968. Some people had found it before than. In 1675, a man was found in the forest going crazy over a creature named Trald. In 1698, another person did the same. The same things happened over a dozen times. I know someone who went crazy over Trald. I encountered him as well. I met Harold at a grocery store. It sounds weird but we became friends out of there. All that happened was I asked where he got an item. We had another encounter at school (when we were juniors) and we became friends after a while. He always liked folktales, myths, legends, etc. and he would tell me about them. He found out about Trald later on. He would talk about him all the time. We ended up going to the same college and became roommates. Harold told me that in 1968, some people found Trald and we lived not too far from where it was. He said we were twenty-five miles away (don't think that's considered "not too far") and we could go there. I told him that I didn't want to do it and he said the stupid "Your loss!" while he walked to his car. I hadn't seen him in three months and was stressing out. The news said a boy was found in the woods curled up on the floor repeating "Trald....Trald....Trald..." over and over again. It showed a picture. It was Harold. They said he was at a police station for questioning to see what he was talking about. I got in my car and drove there quick. I got a chance to talk to him. Here's basically what happened (H is Harold and T is me) H: Greg! Greg! GregGregGregGreg... T: Calm down, Harold. It's Trevor, remember? It's okay...it's okay! H: It was Trald! He's there! He's there! T: It's a myth Harold. H: Says who?! Says you?! You don't believe in him? You don't believe in him! You stupid- T: Harold! Listen to me! You are just crazy. H: Don't let them take me away! Don't let them! I need you to do something for me! T: Wh-what is it, Harold? H: I need you to chop off your fingers on your left hand! I need you to chop...I need you to do that and put them in a bowl. Then put it in the forest! Trald will help you too! T: No...officers! Keep him safe! H: Do it Greg! Do it! For Trald! After that day, I don't know how it happened. I went to bed and woke up in the same forest Harold went to. It was called Brew Forest. I woke up and I don't know why I remember. I had a knife in my hand. I put it to my left hand and I chopped my fingers off. Suddenly, a creature fitting the usual description of Trald appeared. This is where I was fully in control. It terrified me. Even at four feet, the things that happened to people who saw it terrified me. I started to run. I could hear grunts behind me as I did. I ran and ran as fast as I could. I trip on a log and cut my leg. I got up limping out of the forest. I turn around while outside and Trald dug into the dirt. The dirt covered the hole above him. I am writing this to say. Stay away from Brew Forest. There have been sighting outside of it but especially from there. Stay away or you'll regret your decision. Also, Trald is consuming me. He won't do it to you either. Come to Brew Forest. Come to us. It is beautiful there.